Otp Challenge
by Izzyb0927
Summary: There just stories that go with a theme. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Holding Hands-SpaMano

"Come on, Lovino! I'm cold and I forgot my gloves at home!" Antonio whined.

"No, it's your fault that you forgot them, bastardo." Lovino huffed, crossing his arms. Antonio pouted and sighed. Lovino glanced at Antonio, then his hands. Lovino huffed, _Fine_. He took one glove off and gave it to Antonio.

"Wha...?" Antonio stuttered, confused. Lovino then grabbed Antonio's hand with the one that doesn't have a glove. Lovino's face was red and not because of the cold weather. Antonio grinned at Lovino, swinging their hands.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere-FrUk

"Angleterre, are you ok?" Francis asked in concern as he saw Arthur all huddled up on the bed. It was a snowy day in Paris and Francis still didn't have enough money to install a heater.

"I'm cold." Arthur said, his face a bit red. Francis laughed and cuddled up next to his boyfriend.

"Maybe I can help warm you up?" Francis grinned. Arthur sighed and moved the blankets so that Francis can be closer to him.

"Fine, but no funny business." Arthur's face was red...and not from the cold. Francis laughed and snuggled up next to his boyfriend. They stayed snuggled up all day, warm and content.


	3. GamingWatching a Movie-Ameripan

(Kiku MIGHT be out of character...idk)

"I'm SO gonna beat you, dude!" Alfred grinned as he turned his Wii remote to and fro, trying to beat Kiku in a game of MarioKart Wii.

"You know I'm winning...right?" Kiku said, tilting his wii remote slightly and carefully, not like Alfred's reckless turns.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alfred glanced slightly at his boyfriend. When he looked back at the screen, he noticed that he went from second place to fifth place.

"Shit!" Alfred said, trying to catch up to Kiku, who was in first place. When they were on the last round, Alfred was in second place and closely aproaching Kiku.

 _Damn it! I'm super close in beating Kiku...but_ _what can I do to distract_ _him?_ , Alfred thought. He then gasped slightly and grinned evil. Kiku glanced at him in confusion then rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kiku?" Alfred asks quietly, pausing the game.

"Yes, Alfred-mmph!" Kiku didn't finish that sentence as a soft pair of lips connected with his. Kiku was at first surprised, but then he melted into the kiss, lips parting slightly. Alfred ran his fingers through Kiku's hair, it's texture soft. Kiku moaned quietly and felt Alfred grin. Alfred suddenly let go of him and pressed unpause on the game.

"Wha...HEY, YOU CHEATER!" Kiku yelled, grabbed the remote, and tried to go back to where he was but it was too late. Alfred won first place while Kiku won third.

"YEAH! ANOTHER GREAT VICTORY FOR ALFRED!" Alfred grinned, stars literally shining in his eyes. Kiku rolled his eyes and began chosing another character. Alfred glanced at Kiku and smiled softly. Kiku continued looking blankly at the screen, looking at all the characters when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and was met, yet again, with a soft pair of lips on his own. Alfred stopped kissing Kiku and smiled lightly at him.

"No hard feelings, right?" Alfred grinned sheepishly at Kiku. Kiku couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course not, you dork." Kiku ruffled Alfred's hair slightly. Alfred laughed and smiled. The two dorks ended up playing video games all day, missing a world meeting.


	4. On a Date-GerIta

"Ludwig! I found some!" Feliciano grinned pointing at the red daises growing on the ground, the red as bright as a tomato. Ludwig smiled lightly and walked over to Feliciano, holding the picnic basket filled with their favorite foods. Ludwig grabbed the blanket that was folded neatly on top of the basket and placed it unfolded neatly on the ground. Feliciano grinned and started picking the flowers that were worthy of being turned into flower crowns.

"Feliciano." Ludwig tapped Feliciano's shoulder. Feliciano turned around and saw that the food they packed was already spread out. Feliciano gave Ludwig the flowers and sat down on the blanket. Ludwig then proceeded to weave the flowers together, trying his best not to break the fragile flowers.

"Feli," Ludwig said. Feliciano looked up from stuffing his face with pasta.

"Mm?" Feliciano said, pasta still in his mouth. Ludwig laughed lightly at the italian.

"We're one flower short." Ludwig said, lifting the flower crown slightly.

Feliciano looked confused, "I counted them..." Feliciano looked around to see if it was around him. Ludwig saw something red on Feliciano's face and stifled a laugh. There, hanging from the side of his mouth, was the flower that Ludwig was looking for.

"Uh...Feli?" Ludwig said, tapping Feliciano's shoulder. Feliciano looked at Ludwig. Ludwig then reached over and grabbed the flower from Feliciano's mouth. Feliciano started blushing, embarassed. Ludwig laughed lightly and kissed Feliciano, tasting the pasta that Feliciano was eating on his lips. Feliciano giggled and smiled at Ludwig.


	5. Kissing-FrUk

"UGH! WHY IS LEARNING FRENCH SO HARD?!" Arthur sighed and tried, yet again, to speak French.

" _Mon Cheri_ , it's because your sounding out the syllables incorrectly."

Francis said, patting Arthur on his shoulder for comfort. Arthur just glared at Francis.

"Easy for you to say. Your one of them, you bloody frog." Arthur pouted and looked down at his paper, trying to find an easy word to, at least, attempt. Francis saw Arthur fail, yet again, at trying to pronounce the words, the black cat. Francis suddenly got an idea that might benefit Arthur and Francis (but mostly Francis).

" _Angleterre_?"

"Yes? What do you-" Arthur never got to finish as Francis' lips were suddenly on his. Francis ran his fingers through Arthur's hair and pulled Arthur closer to him. Arthur parted his mouth slightly, inviting Francis' tongue. They french-kissed until they both parted, gasping for breath.

"W-what was that?" Arthur stuttered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Francis smiled softly, "I thought, maybe if you kissed someone that knows and/or is french, maybe...it might help you learn the language." Francis pointed a word on the sheet. "Now, try saying this."

" _J-je t'aime_..." Arthur whispered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Francis smiled lightly at Arthur, "I love you too, _Mon cheri_."

Arthur sighed and hugged Francis, thinking about what Francis told him over, and over, and over...

"Wait, WHAT?!"


End file.
